fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights as Freddy
Five Nights as Freddy is a spin-off of the popular horror game Five Nights at Freddy's. It stars Phantom Freddy in an universe where Fazbear's Fright never burned down, as he tries and stop Springtrap from doing atrocious acts such as bullying customers and in later days, even attempting to murder them. There are also other small objectives to do such as calming the other phantoms. Plot Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had shut down, an horror attraction opened. This attraction, Fazbear's Fright, has gone to great length to remains of the pizzeria, and attempts to make the experience as authentic as possible, even intentionally making the wiring faultly. They had made an incredible discovery eventually; Springtrap, a "Spring Body Animatronic". Little does Fazbear's Fright know Springtrap has very evil intentions, and that the ghost of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's animatronics are still roaming... Gameplay Unlike the main game, each "Night" is a "Week", each day taking about 5 minutes and there beign 5 days per week. This means a week is 25 minutes long. Fortunately, you can save each "day" and it autosaves when a week is completed. The game is 3D. The player has to walk around Fazbear's Fright and solve objective, usually involving talking to someone or finding an item. The Phantom Animatronics will also give you "quests", which happen more and more commonly as the week progresses. If one is not complete, there's a chance it will turn evil, which has more chance to happen on later weeks. If all ghosts are on Springtrap's side, then you will lose the game and will have to restart from the current week. Security guards will occasionally walk around the map when it's day. Phantom Freddy must hide from them, or else he will be chased away from the attraction causing a game over. This happens when a guard is able to see him for more then 5 seconds. He doesn't needs to hide from the Night Guard, however. Phantom Freddy isn't immune to the problems most phantoms have: he will rarely be forced to scare the Night Guard because he is bored of acting calm. The less time you take to scare the guard, the less the scare will be high. If you wait for it too much, Phantom Freddy will give the guard an heart attack causing a game over. He will eventually stop responding to the player's controls. When it's daytime, one can also talk to one of the phantoms in order to calm Freddy down. Characters Main Characters Phantom Animatronics These characters are the ghosts of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's animatronics. All of them have a "problem" in some way, which needs to be taken care of by Phantom Freddy or one of the other ghosts. Otherwise, there is a chance they will turn agaisn't him and go on Springtrap's side. Fazbear's Fright Members Others Map TBA Weeks Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Horror Games Category:PC Games